K2: Don't be Ashamed
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: Kenny gets back from visiting family and Kyle tries something new


On the way home from school, sixteen-year old, Kyle Brofloski, couldn't wait to get home and meet his boyfriend, Kenny. Kenny had been away for a while visiting family and he wouldn't stop sexting Kyle. Kyle's last text from Kenny read, _I'm at your house in your room waiting so hurry up._

Kenny was very aggresive when it came to teasing; he would tightly squeeze Kyle's thigh saying he would do nasty things to him, such as sucking his dick until Kyle came so much, his sperm count would be zero.

Kyle approached his house where the door was a crack open. His parents weren't home until tomorrow morning and Ike was sleeping over Craig's house with Ruby. "Kenny?", Kyle yelled into the house walking in and closing the door. No-one answered.

Kyle dropped his backpack on the floor and pulled off his wet snow-boots,"Kenny McCormick?"

Still no-one answered. Kyle was nervous there may have been a predator because Cartman had once snuck in and tried to rape him, luckly Kyle had gotten away.

Kyle nervously grabbed his house key, just incase he needed to jab Cartman in the face, and slowly creeped up the stairs," Kenny I swear if you jump out and scare me, I'll hurt you!" Again, no answer. Kyle crept near his bedroom door and opened it. To his delight no-one was inside, so he continued to slowly walk inside his room,"Kenny, please it isn't funny any more."

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. Kyle freaked out and screamed, pushing the key into the side of their stomach,"Ow! Fuck dude," the boy yelped letting go of Kyle. Kyle ran forward and turned around to see Kenny, his beloved boyfriend bleeding through his parka.

"Oh my HaShem, Kenny are you okay?" Kyle asked running back to kenny and dropping the blood covered key.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kenny rasped holding his side.

"Come here," Kyle said pulling Kenny to his bed,"Put pressure on it and don't move." Kyle was studying how to be a doctor online and he knew what to do. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. He came back and kneeled in front of Kenny, "Take off your shirt and parka."

"What are you going to do?"Kenny asked pulling the parka off and throwing it on the floor, revealing his Panic! At the Disco t-shirt.

"Clean it, bandage it- you know."

Kenny nodded and pulled off his shirt revealing the outlines of his chest. Kyle blushed rappidly staring at h

On the way home from school, sixteen-year old, Kyle Brofloski, couldn't wait to get home and meet his boyfriend, Kenny. Kenny had been away for a while visiting family and he wouldn't stop sexting Kyle. Kyle's last text from Kenny read, _I'm at your house in your room waiting so hurry up._

Kenny was very aggresive when it came to teasing; he would tightly squeeze Kyle's thigh saying he would do nasty things to him, such as sucking his dick until Kyle came so much, his sperm count would be zero.

Kyle approached his house where the door was a crack open. His parents weren't home until tomorrow morning and Ike was sleeping over Craig's house with Ruby. "Kenny?", Kyle yelled into the house walking in and closing the door. No-one answered.

Kyle dropped his backpack on the floor and pulled off his wet snow-boots,"Kenny McCormick?"

Still no-one answered. Kyle was nervous there may have been a predator because Cartman had once snuck in and tried to rape him, luckly Kyle had gotten away.

Kyle nervously grabbed his house key, just incase he needed to jab Cartman in the face, and slowly creeped up the stairs," Kenny I swear if you jump out and scare me, I'll hurt you!" Again, no answer. Kyle crept near his bedroom door and opened it. To his delight no-one was inside, so he continued to slowly walk inside his room,"Kenny, please it isn't funny any more."

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. Kyle freaked out and screamed, pushing the key into the side of their stomach,"Ow! Fuck dude," the boy yelped letting go of Kyle. Kyle ran forward and turned around to see Kenny, his beloved boyfriend bleeding through his parka.

"Oh my HaShem, Kenny are you okay?" Kyle asked running back to kenny and dropping the blood covered key.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kenny rasped holding his side.

"Come here," Kyle said pulling Kenny to his bed,"Put pressure on it and don't move." Kyle was studying how to be a doctor online and he knew what to do. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. He came back and kneeled in front of Kenny, "Take off your shirt and parka."

"What are you going to do?"Kenny asked pulling the parka off and throwing it on the floor, revealing his Panic! At the Disco t-shirt.

"Clean it, bandage it- you know."

Kenny nodded and pulled off his shirt revealing the outlines of his chest. Kyle blushed rappidly staring at his chest. Kyle shook his head and opened the first aid kit. Kenny snickered, "You like what you see?"

Kyle went tomatoe-faced, "Kinda…" Kyle gabbed a cotton ball and putting hydrogeon peroxide over it, "Lay down," he demanded, pulling off his gloves.

Kenny layed back nervously and Kyle scooted closer. Kyle held Kenny's pelvis to keep him still and began to dab the wound with the cotton ball. It sizzled turing white with bubbles. Kenny hissed in pain and Kyle grabbed a clean cotton ball and wiped it off,"You okay?"

"Yeah," Kenny said relaxing. Kyle grabbed a bottle of Neosporin and squeezed the gel onto his middle finger. He then rubbed the cool gel over the cut and put a big band-aid on it.

"All done," he said packing up the first aid kit.

"Do I get a lollipop for being a good boy?"

"No," Kyle rolled his eyes and walked to put the kit away. When he came back he said,"Again, I'm sorry I stabbed you. I didn't know if you were a rapist or a murderer or-"

Kenny stood up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips,"Stop apologizing. If anything, it's my fault for scaring you."

"Don't blame yourself."Kyle whined.

"If you don't think it's your fault, then I'll stop blaming myself and we won't have a problem."

Kyle sighed,"Fine I'll stop saying,'Sorry', happy?"

"You bet your sweet ass," Kenny then smacked Kyle's ass and Kyle whimpered and bit his lip, holding back a moan.

Kenny thought for a moment, then he pushed Kyle onto the bed, towering over him,"Kenny! What the hell?" Kyle exclaimed nervously.

"Don't panic," Kenny said, unbuttoning Kyle's jacket," I won't bite _that_ hard."

Kenny Finished unbuttoning the orange coat and toor it off of the skinny jew's body, showing a shirt that said _Nerd? I prefer intellectual badass_ ,"Kenny, for real what are you doing?"

"Shoosh my love," Kenny toar off the shirt and looked at Kyle's less textured began to lick Kyle's left nipple making circles with his tongue. Kyle attempted to cover his mouth but Kenny grabbed both of Kyle's wrists and held them over his head," Don't do that. I want to hear you."

"Kenny, seriously stop you're making me nervous."Kyle pleaded.

Kenny didn't let go of Kyle as he moved his head up to look him in the electric green eyes,"How am I making you nervous?"

"I-I…" Kyle didn't want to say it, Kyle _couldn't_ say it.

"You what Kyle?" Kenny said gently.

"I-I'm a virgin," he managed to stutter out.

Kenny snickered,"No you're not, you had sex with Rebecca, remember?"

"I just said that because Stan did it with Wendy and you did it with Bebe. I didn't want to look like a loser," Kyle looked away from Kenny ashamed and Kenny let go of him.

Kenny sat up," C'm here," he said with open arms.

Kyle sat up and scooted into Kenny's loving wrapped his arms around his lover,"Don't be ashamed, Kyle. You just weren't ready at the same time as me and Stan."

Kyle snuggled into Kenny's chest,"Thanks, Kenny," Kyle kissed Kenny's chest and said,"But, I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?You're not just saying that right?"

"I'm sure, I've been curious about it for a while," Kyle blushed deeply and sat on Kenny's lap.

"Ok, tell me if you want me to stop,"Kenny said lying Kyle down on his back.

"Okay,"Kyle took a deep breath and spread his bent knees. Kenny kissed above Kyle's pant line and then unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down Kyle's legs. Kenny could see Kyle's boner through his boxers.

"Excited?", Kenny teased and Kyle blushed. Kenny took off his pants and boxers, then taking off Kyle's," You okay?", he asked, not wanting to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

"Mmhmmm," Kyle hummed. Kenny towered over him putting his fingers in front of Kyle's lips. Kyle took them into his mouth, making sure to cover it them completely with wet saliva.

Kenny positioned his fingers in front of Kyle's entrance,"Ready?"

Kyle took a deep breath and nodded. Kenny pushed in one finger then another beginning to curl them. Kyle gasped and moaned and Kenny started scissoring him. Once he could move freely he pulled his fingers out and rubbed the remaining liquid on his cock.

He positioned himself again,"You sure?"

Kyle nodded again,"Do it…"

Kenny pushed in and Kyle moaned loudly,"Move! Kenny, please move!", Kyle moaned and Kenny began to thrust getting faster and harder. Moans escaped Kyle like children escaped school at the last bell. Kenny continued to thrust as he kissed Kyle's belly-button,"Kenny, K-Kenny I-I'm gonna c-cum." Kyle moaned.

"Me too," Kenny panted and began to thrust faster. They both moaned as Kenny gripped Kyle's thighs tightly and Kyle dug his nails into Kenny's shoulders.

Kyle came all over their chests and Kenny came shortly afterwards. Panting, Kenny collapsed next to Kyle on the bed,"I love you."

"I love you too," and with that they fell asleep.


End file.
